


Monopoly with Wanna One

by 2parking



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park is a mess, Gen, OOC, This is crack, daehwi got betrayed by the chance cards, honestly this isn't even that good of crack, idk this idea just came in my head and then i just wrote it, initially it was only supposed to be 2park but then i was like FUCK IT LETS BRING ALL OF THEM IN, jinhwi if you squint, minhyun is lowkey done with being the banker, monopoly, what is this even considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parking/pseuds/2parking
Summary: Monopoly with Wanna One. Chaos ensues.





	Monopoly with Wanna One

**Author's Note:**

> Ye.. this is a mess and it is certainly crack. 1.3 k words of pure craziness with Wanna One.

Zero Base is a place created for Wanna One to be themselves. That is what is said constantly by Msnake and for the most part it is true, except if you think of the fact that they are still constantly being filmed but whatever.

 

The boys of Wanna One really don’t play any games together, each wanting to do their own thing most of the time they are in Zero Base. But when Guanlin suddenly finds a Monopoly board on one of the shelves, you would expect that something is going to happen.

 

“Hyungs!”

 

“Yes, Guanlinnie?” replied Minhyun from his spot on a beanbag, book in hand.

 

“I found a Monopoly board!”

 

…

 

The entire Zero Base erupted in chaos. The members, who were all in different areas came rushing to Guanlin, stealing his Monopoly board. The 2 pink sausages grabbed onto the board first and proceeded to lay it down in the center of the room. Minhyun just stared at the chaos, while Guanlin, hands still out like if he was still holding on the board, just stood and stared at what he had done. “I regret everything”, he thought to himself.

 

**~~~**

 

All the members were gathered around the board and the process of picking pieces begins. Luckily enough, the board wasn’t one of the newer ones so they each were able to pick one piece.

 

“Rock, paper, scissors!” yelled out everyone, each person throwing out one of the 3 said options. Soon enough the order for who goes first and who gets first pick of pieces was decided.

 

(Order: Ong, Daehwi, Minhyun, Baejin, Woojin, Jisung, Sungwoon, Jaehwan, Guanlin, Jihoon, Daniel)

“I’m choosing the cat,” said Seongwoo happily. “AHHH NO!!!!” Daniel yelled. Seongwoo only smiled at his direction and exaggeratedly picked up the tiny silver cat.

 

“I want the dog,” said Daehwi, picking up the small dog. A few grumbles could be heard, specifically from Jaehwan mumbling how “the dog is the lucky one.”

 

This continued till everyone finally got their pieces. It took less time than expected, only taking around 30 minutes for all of them to finally choose their pieces and only one physical wrestle between the Pink Sausages for the race car piece, which Woojin got in the end.

 

Finally, the actual game started.

 

**~~~**

 

The first few rounds were rather normal, with Daehwi and Sungwoon getting a bunch of properties and everyone being lowkey wary of the two. It was when Daehwi persuaded Jinyoung to trade for the last orange for his light blue and a few dollars did the game really start getting hectic. Daehwi now has a full set.

 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE JINYOUNG!!!!” screeched Jaehwan as he watched Daehwi, who was the richest person cause of all the rent he received, build onto the oranges. “We are fucked,” whispered Seongwoo as Daehwi finally placed a house on Vine Street, successfully placing one house on all of the oranges.

 

The battle has begun.

 

**~~~**

 

Soon enough, Sungwoon and later Jihoon got a set as well and all order got thrown out the window.

 

“8,” said Daniel. He then realized what it leads to. Bond Street. Jihoon’s property with 3 houses on it. He only has $460 and 0 properties. He is bankrupt. “For fuck sakes,” he said, reluctantly passing all of his money to a smirking Jihoon. “This game is just stupid, I’m going to sleep with my babies (he means Rooney and Peter).” The center stood up and left the scene. “At least I beat Daniel in Monopoly,” said Jihoon quietly.

 

The game continued.

 

**~~~**

 

With Daehwi, Jihoon and Sungwoon having all these properties and money, you wouldn’t expect that the next one out would be one of them. Well…

 

“WAIT WHAT???” said Daehwi reading his Chance card.

 

“For each house pay $25. For each hotel pay $100”

 

Daehwi had 4 hotels and around 7 houses. The 2nd youngest only had around $200 dollars. “Can’t I mortgage some of my houses?” he asked. Minhyun, the unofficial banker said,”You can but you will still need to pay for all of your current houses.” Sighing, Daehwi began mortgaging all of his properties, the other Wanna One members cheering in the background. “He finally paid and only had $50 left and one house on Mayfair.

 

The next round when it landed on Daehwi’s turn, he gained a bit more money but it wasn’t enough for the colossal titan that is Ha Sungwoon. Daehwi gave up and just passed his hyung all of his money and properties. Sungwoon cheered as the other members internally cried as they know how manipulative and amazing Sungwoon is at Monopoly. Daehwi returned to his room after that.

 

**~~~**

 

“I’m tired, can I just leave the game?” asked Jinyoung. “NOPE’ exclaimed Sungwoon, “The only way you can leave is if you become bankrupt.” Sighing, Jinyoung picked up the die. It was his turn. He aimlessly rolled the die and it landed on Jihoon’s property. “OH LOOK AT THAT!” he exclaimed while quickly passing all of his properties and money to Jihoon, not even bothering with checking if he was actually bankrupt. “I’m bankrupt! See you guys in the morning!” The boy quickly left and walked to Daehwi’s room.

 

…

 

“He does know that that is Daehwi’s room right?”

 

“He does”

 

“Ok”

 

**~~~**

 

The remaining members left are Sungwoon, Jihoon, Woojin, Guanlin and Seongwoo. Minhyun became bankrupt but since he was the unofficial banker and person-to-make-sure-no-one-kills-someone he was just spectating. Jaehwan left a little bit after Jinyoung once he landed on Jihoon’s property. Jisung honestly just got up and left without even becoming bankrupt, so Minhyun just made everyone split his stuff up fairly.

 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BUILDING EVEN MORE JIHOON?!?!” yelled Woojin. “So I can get more money!” the man in question replied. Minhyun could see that Woojin was about to strangle the other. “Ok, Guanlin you are next,” he said quickly, passing the die to the maknae. When you look at it, Guanlin is probably the next person out, with him only having $45 dollars and the Dark Blue set, which he stupidly traded with Sungwoon, giving the older his 2 other pinks.

 

The youngest rolled the die and landed on a Community Chest. He picked up the top card and read it. “Collect $200 from the bank!’ he said happily. Minhyun gave the boy his $200.

 

Seongwoo was now next. He rolled the die and it landed on a 9. He moved 9 spaces and realized that he landed on one of Guanlin’s Dark Blue’s. The specific one with a shit ton of houses on. Seongwoo’s face paled and he then realized that he can’t pay the youngest. He mortgaged all of his properties to see if he could come up with something, but still, it was too little. He was bankrupt.

 

Quickly standing up, he threw his properties and money at the laughing Guanlin and stormed off in a very Seongwoo fashion. Minhyun was internally worrying if the group would be okay after the game is over. Also, he was wondering when he will be able to leave.

 

**~~~**

 

“FIGHT ME!” yelled Jihoon and Woojin. Minhyun just sat there as the two 99 liners fight over whatever they were fighting about. Guanlin soon enough got bankrupt by Jihoon which lead to the maknae saying “HYUNG HOW COULD’VE YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE THAT?!?” Sungwoon surprisingly got bankrupt by Woojin so it was just the Pink Sausages left. And honestly, Minhyun was hoping that it wouldn’t lead to anyone losing a toe but it seems like that may not happen because now the two were wrestling on the ground.

 

Sighing, he stood up and grabbed the forgotten board and packed all the pieces into the box. He knew that 2park aren't going to be continuing the game as soon as they start wrestling. He picked up the packed box and placed it back on the shelf where Guanlin initially found it. The older turned around to now deal with 2park but he then sees them sucking their faces off, aka making out. Minhyun just sighed and decided that he would just let the couple be alone and he returned to his room.

 


End file.
